Bubbles (2016 TV series)
Bubbles is a member of The Powerpuff Girls and is known for being "Bright as a Sunny Day." She serves as the one of the three main protagonists of [[The Powerpuff Girls (2016 TV series)|the 2016 incarnation of The Powerpuff Girls]]. Personality Bubbles is shown to be joyful and naive like her original counterpart, although a bit more airheaded and less intelligent. She displays above average programming skills as shown in the episodes Viral Spiral, The Trouble With Bubbles (episode), and Oh, Daisy!. Like her 1998 counterpart, she is shown to be a major animal lover. Unlike her 1998 counterpart, she seems to be less girly, but not to an extreme like Buttercup. In the episode Derby Dollies, Bubbles is shown to have taken a liking to sports, implying she may be a bit tomboyish and sporty. Appearance Her appearance differs slightly from her original counterpart, as she has bigger pigtails and visible blue hair ties in her hair. Also, her pigtails are placed on top of her head, instead of at the sides of her head. They are also more curvy at the ends. When her hair isn't pulled up in pigtails, she has blonde shoulder-length hair. Like her original counterpart, she wears a blue dress with a black horizontal stripe at her waist, white tights, and black Mary Janes. In the episode Trouble Clef when Bubbles appears alongside Blossom and Buttercup performing at Morbucks' concert, her hair is tied up in a high ponytail with a mint green hair tie. She wears a pink ballet dress, white tights, and purple shoes with green warmers on them. In the episodes Man Up 2: Still Man-ing and Summer Bummer, Bubbles is shown to have two different swimsuits. In the episode Summer Bummer, she is shown in a turquoise tankini with yellow polka dots on it. For the episode Man Up 2: Still Man-ing, she is shown in a baby blue tankini with pink outlines on it. Likes and Dislikes Likes * Video Games * Her sisters Buttercup, Blossom and Bliss * All species of animals, even mythological ones; such as unicorns * The Sensitive Thugz * Frederick * Octi * Being girly * The color blue * Donny * Singing * Making Friends * Being "the cute one" * Computers * Technology * Programming games * Art - Painting * Tea Parties * Apple Picking * Space Towtruck * Death Ball Dislikes * Villains * Crime * Buttercup and Blossom arguing * Injured and/or endangered animals * Meat loaf (allergic) * Not being cute * Pimentos (allergic) * Small spaces * Being in a group full of people * Darkness * Ghosts * Not being acknowledged as a hero like her sisters Powers and Abilities Like her sisters, she has the ability to fly at great speeds, fire red laser beams from her bright blue eyes, superhuman agility, enhanced endurance, and superhuman strength (though she can still get her bones broken). In "Princess Buttercup" It's shown that she and Blossom can use super speed. 'Blue Energy Projection' She also has the ability to make light blue-colored energy constructs of animals (such as a rabbit, bear, dolphin, or rhino) out of pure light blue energy. She can control these energized animal forms at will. Her 1998 counterpart does not possess the ability whatsoever in the original series. 'Sonic Scream' Like her original 1998 counterpart she also possesses the power to emit unusually strong hypersonic blasts and ultrasonic screams from her mouth, that is capable of shattering glass, stone, concrete easily and knock opponents back. 'Hypnotic Singing' She can attract a crowd of people with her irresistibly melodious and angelically hypnotic songs. According to Mojo Jojo in Tiara Trouble, she has a hypnotically irresistible singing voice similar to that of an angel which can shatter glass, stone, and brick with ease. 'Animal communication' Her other special ability is talking to and understanding the speech of animals. 'Advanced Programming' In "Viral Spiral" she is revealed to be an expert at programming computer software; such as games and even hack into the internet itself. This is a trait that her original counterpart does not possess. 'Laser Vision' In "Once Upon a Townsville" She was ready to fire a laser beam, but the dragon blocked it by blowing some fire on Bubbles. 'Vocal Mimicry' In "Man Up 2: Still Man-ing" she showed that she is capable of copying someone else's speaking voice. Relationships Family * (Sister) * (Sister) * Bliss (Older Sister) * (Creator/Father) Friends/Allies * (teacher) * * * Guru Chillaxi * The Sensitive Thugz * Derbytantes * Robin Snyder * Donny Enemies/Adversaries * * * * * * Manboy * Bianca Bikini * Barbarus Bikini * Packrat * Lava Lady * Silico * Allegro Quotes Gallery Bubbles (2016 TV series)/Gallery Trivia *In Power-Up Puff, she claimed that she has an allergic reaction to meatloaf. *Bubbles' voice is less squeaky compared to her original counterpart. *Bubbles seems slightly more mature at times than her original version. *Bubbles has a trait for controlling/programming computers, unlike her original counterpart. *When Bubbles' blue-energy projection glows, there are little circles/ovals that can be seen floating around the outline for it. In reality, the circle is a symbol of joyfulness, being caring, and peacefulness. *Originally, Bubbles’ hair ties were differently designed as shown in the storyboard for the pilot episode Escape from Monster Island. *In Mini Golf Madness, it was revealed that she farts in her sleep. *In Toy Ploy, it is revealed that she suffers from claustrophobia. Category:Characters Category:Main Character Category:Females Category:Fictional characters introduced in 2016 Category:PPG Category:PPG 2016 Category:Bubbles Category:Wrong templates in pages Category:Fgb Category:N Category:Ndg Category:HDdh Category:D Category:NhFhn Category:M fh Category:Ffhm Category:Fjm Category:Hhmt Category:Thm t Category:Thk Category:Tuk Category:T tukik Category:Lli Category:Zzl! Category:Oi! Category:Iikz Category:!il Category:Imkz Category:Jk Category:Tjj Category:Hhjt h Category:H Rrh Category:Nzrjn Category:Rrn Category:Nhr Category:Jjr Category:J Category:Jr Category:Uug Category:Mm Category:RuMtu Category:Krrm Category:Jjut Category:Ttj Category:Ujt Category:Tmkk Category:Ut Jj Category:TIk tt Category:Tik Category:Kkmz Category:Kt Category:Jmthjth Category:Hh Category:Hf Category:M Category:Mj Category:Gn Category:Rrh Category:NRhn Category:Tj Category:Hhh f Category:Ffhj Category:Hj Category:Ffhj j Category:Jm fh Category:G Category:Hhh Category:Jhj Category:Rhj Category:Rhjfhj hjf Category:Nnj Category:H Category:Fj Category:Hj fj Category:Hrjhj Category:Hjnr Category:Hjtt Category:Ttjh Category:Mttjk Category:Hk Category:Hjt Category:Jtjk t Category:K Kkj Category:Jtj Category:Kggj Category:Kfh Category:Ggjm